


One session

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I don't claim myself, KRYPTONITE DILDO, Smut, Two Shot, let's pretend I never wrote this, mistress!Lena, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara has a particular little 'issue'. She goes to L Corporation because they are discrete and can help her out. Her assigned mistress is none other than Miss Luthor, owner of L Corporation.***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexAlexAU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexAlexAU/gifts).



> As a disclaimer I want to say I blame Lenas dramatic hoes ™ for this.

Kara fidgets awkwardly with her glasses, feeling a tad shy and nervous as she enters the building to get help with her little problem. At age twenty-four, she is sadly still a virgin, which is the reason why she is here. It wasn’t a problem before because she always figured her time would come, but recently she has been dating people and the second their hands start roaming she freezes.

When she chokes up like that it’s not because she doesn’t want to have sexual intercourse. It’s because she’s a virgin and she’s worried to disappoint. She would have never guessed she’d seek help for that, until a conversation with a friend led to it. One of her friends mentioned this place and said something about a friend of a friend having gotten help here.

From what she has been told, L Corporation takes great pride in helping their customers with their needs in a anonymous way. They follow strict rules, which are appealing. Being in this building makes her feel like she’s sinning and she hasn’t even done anything yet. She has no idea what Rao would think if he would know about this.

“Um… hi, excuse me,” Kara says. Her voice is small as she walks up to the front desk where a woman is sat behind a computer. She looks at the nametag on her blouse, which reads Jess. “I… I have an appointment.”

Jess looks up from her computer and stops typing. Her eyes narrow before a tentative smile appears on her face. “Name?” she asks with forced friendliness. It sounds like a standard kind of friendliness out of necessity rather than wanting to be friendly.

“Kara Danvers,” Kara answers, dropping her hand to stop fidgeting.

“Hmm,” Jess replies, typing away at her computer. “Yes, I see,” she says, looking up at Kara again. “Take the elevator, top floor. It will be the door right in front of you,” she explains while she points at the elevator. “Miss Luthor is waiting for you.”

Kara frowns at that, not having known until now who her appointment was with. “Um, I’m sorry?” she asks, confused. “Miss Luthor?”

“Yes,” Jess confirms, lips pursed in a tight smile. “Miss Luthor handles the special cases.”

“Err, right,” Kara replies awkwardly. She’s still confused as she walks up to the elevator and presses the button of the top floor, swearing that Jess said miss, as in a woman. It’s a detail she didn’t know and maybe she shouldn’t have assumed her appointment would be with a man.

The elevator reaches the top floor and the doors swoosh open.

Kara deeply breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to steady her nerves. She’s Supergirl for crying out loud, strong enough to punch holes in walls and lift cars as if they weigh nothing, and here she is, nearly trembling. The faster she gets this over with the better.

She takes a few long strides towards the door right in front of her and knocks, unsure what to expect. By now she knows it’s a woman, but she has no idea what Miss Luthor looks like or how old she is. Her unspoken question is answered when a young woman opens the door.

Miss Luthor looks regal and powerful in the way she holds her chin up high. She is wearing a tight black dress and high heels. Her raven locks are pulled back in a neat ponytail and there’s red lipstick on her lips.

“You must be Miss Danvers, I presume.”

She can add angelic voice and smile of a devil to her list of the things Miss Luthor is.

“Yes,” Kara answers, finding her voice. “And you must be Miss Luthor.”

“Indeed I am,” Miss Luthor confirms. “You may enter and sit on the couch so we can discuss our contract.”

Kara nods, swallowing nervously as she walks over to the couch. She keeps her hands in her lap while she watches Miss Luthor sitting down as well, at a small distance from her. “I didn’t know my appointment would be with a woman,” she blurts out.

Miss Luthor’s eyebrows crease together, lips slightly parted. “My company only works with females,” she says with a calm tone. She grasps paperwork and a pen, crossing her legs. “Is that a problem?”

“Oh,” Kara whispers, understanding now why there is an L in this company’s name. “No, that’s not a problem,” she answers with a polite smile. Kryptonians never cared about genders, unlike humans and she can see where her mistake lies. “I’m sorry I was being rude,” she apologizes, having meant no offense.

Miss Luthor lifts her pen up and skims through the paperwork. “Miss Danvers, once you sign this contract you will agree that I am your mistress for the session you have requested,” she explains coolly. “Commonly, clients request five to ten sessions at least.”

“One is enough,” Kara replies, really not needing more than that. All she wants is to professionally lose her virginity so she no longer has to worry about roaming hands when she dates someone, when things become serious.

“One,” Miss Luthor repeats, checking something in the contract. “During our session, you will obey me and do precisely as I say,” she continues, clicking her pen. “Do you have any boundaries you wish to be included in our contract?”

“Um, I don’t know,” Kara answers, unsure what to expect. “I don’t think so,” she says, shaking her head.

“Are you familiar with safe words and colors?” Miss Luthor asks. She smiles when Kara shakes her head. “At any given time you can always say stop and I will stop immediately, no questions asked. Stop is a safe word,” she explains, putting her pen down. “When it comes to colors, there is green, yellow and red. Green means everything is good and that you wish for me to continue. Yellow is not that good, though not all bad either and means I have to adjust something. Red is the same as no and stop, which means I will stop immediately.”

Kara nods, taking all the information in. It’s a relief to hear that she can use safe words if necessary, because she’s not sure if she would have any particular boundaries. “What are the rules?” she asks curiously.

Miss Luthor picks her pen up again to page through their contract. “The rules are simple and need to be followed down to the letter,” she answers icily. “During our session you will address me as mistress and you will not speak unless I ask you to. You cannot touch me unless I tell you to. Dating outside of this contract is not possible considering this is strictly business and here at L Corporation we do not mix business with pleasure. Well, not outside these walls at least.”

Kara chuckles due to the wink and the smile Miss Luthor adds to her words. “Not mixing business with pleasure is an interesting choice of words,” she says, feeling surprisingly less nervous than she did moments ago.

Miss Luthor smiles a bit brighter before her smile vanishes. “I never enter a relationship of any kind with a client,” she says sternly.

“Understood,” Kara says, nodding.

“I will discuss toys, restraints and positions with you,” Miss Luthor continues, turning a page. “If you hear anything you do not want, let me know now so I can note it. Of course during our session you have safe words, though I highly prefer to know in advance.”

Kara nods shyly and as Miss Luthor begins to list various toys she can feel her cheeks heat up. Miss Luthor talks about it with such ease as if they’re not discussing and planning to have sex. It’s obvious that Miss Luthor is skilled at this and she wishes she would have such a calm composure.

The part that makes her all the more nervous is the fact that her weakness to kryptonite has been shared. It’s a necessary tool for her to be restrained and she heard the first time can be quite intense. She’s not sure how her body would react, so the kryptonite is essential. Miss Luthor hasn’t been informed that she’s Supergirl of course, only that she is an alien.

Miss Luthor finishes listing the details of their contract. “If you agree to these terms, sign here at the bottom,” she says, tapping her pen at a blank spot.

Kara hesitantly accepts the pen, her fingers brushing Miss Luthor’s briefly. It can’t have been more than a second, if not less, but it made her shiver all the same. She glances down at the contract, acutely aware that this is her last chance not to go through with this if she would change her mind. It’s frustrating to be a virgin, which is what has led her here in the first place, though this is a big step to take.

It’s so silent in Miss Luthor’s office that she can hear her breathe without even using her super hearing. She’s almost sure Miss Luthor can hear how loud her heart is beating because it’s like it’s trying to set itself free from her ribcage. With Miss Luthor’s intense gaze it might do just that. It feels as if she’s being undressed by those gorgeous eyes.

When Miss Luthor smiles and looks down at the contract, she remembers that she is supposed to make a decision. She clicks the pen a few times, the sound echoing through the office. Everything has been explained to her step by step and she has a feeling Miss Luthor knows what she’s doing.

It’s one session that’s all, even though she’s been informed she can request more sessions in the future. One session and then she will no longer have to fret over being a virgin. She has nothing to lose with this, well, aside from her virginity obviously.

She reads through their contract one last time while Miss Luthor doesn’t say anything. It calms her down that Miss Luthor is being so patient with her. This office has a calming vibe, which helps, or perhaps it isn’t as much the office that’s calming but rather Miss Luthor’s presence. She nods to herself and signs the contract, breathing out in relief as she hands the pen and paperwork back to Miss Luthor.

“Excellent,” Miss Luthor says with a warm smile. She gets up from the couch and walks over to the door, opening it. “I shall see you in a week, Miss Danvers.”

Kara quickly gets up, willing her legs to work as she walks over to the door. It feels strange to be called Miss Danvers rather than Kara, but she knows it’s purely professional. “I will see you then, Miss Luthor,” she says with a shy smile.

She fidgets with her glasses and nearly trips over her own two feet as she nears the elevator. It’s difficult to believe that she truly did this. She pushes the button, pacing around as she waits for the elevator. A hand on her shoulder, belonging to footsteps she hadn’t heard, startles her slightly.

“Breathe, Miss Danvers,” Miss Luthor says quietly. “It is perfectly normal to be nervous. If you wish, I can recommend a few exercises and food which can help ease your nerves.”

“Food?” Kara asks, immediately interested. “Food sounds great, I love food.”

Miss Luthor chuckles and hands Kara a piece of paper. “These are the types of food and exercises I generally recommend clients,” she says, winking before walking away.

Kara finds herself staring at Miss Luthor’s disappearing frame. The lift arrives, crudely peeling her attention away from Miss Luthor’s ass and legs. One week, that’s when it will happen. The thought of possibly seeing Miss Luthor naked makes her groan as she steps into the elevator. She needs to get a grip. Miss Luthor is merely being professional and polite.

She pushes the button and watches the doors close, tipping her head back as she heavily exhales. It’s bound to be an interesting session next week. The knowledge that Miss Luthor will see her naked makes her shy all over again. She’s curious about the special dildo Miss Luthor mentioned, which according to her is forged out of kryptonite.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena clicks her briefcase open, checking its contents closely. She takes the kryptonite dildo in her hand, satisfied to feel that it’s not too heavy to hold. Its nine inches make her wonder if Miss Danvers will be able to take all of it. She thinks back of the shy nervous blonde and even though she has seen her fair share of clients, something tells her Miss Danvers will be the most memorable one.

Not because the blonde is an alien, which she truly couldn’t care less about. She has had all sorts of clients and she does not judge. It’s very intriguing to have the honor to deflower Supergirl. Miss Danvers did not outright tell her she is nor is it relevant to their contract, but she can tell. Having seen the news plenty of times she is no stranger with the way Supergirl’s body is formed.

Of course she saw the guns Miss Danvers was sporting when she sat on her couch. She never makes much of her interactions with her clients, though she would be lying if she’d say her heart doesn’t skip a beat at the foresight of having sexual intercourse with Supergirl. Having met her to discuss their contract merely strengthened her interest.

She has to chide herself and remember she ought to keep it all professional. The rules are of utmost importance and cannot be broken, not under any circumstances. She is fairly young with her twenty-six summers, though she most certainly is not inexperienced. This branch appeals to her, given she can help people. Most of the clients she assigns to herself are virgins, because she wants to ensure they are approached correctly.

Looking around the room, she nods approvingly. Everything is set, ready for her session with Miss Danvers. She shivers in anticipation, about to be the first person ever to have sex with Supergirl. The thought of having a goddess underneath her, begging her for a release, arouses her. When Miss Danvers expressed she only wished for one session, she hoped her disappointment wasn’t obvious.

She looks at herself in the full length mirror, pleased with the outfit she has chosen. It’s a tight black leather outfit which covers her chest while showing her breasts nicely. She is wearing stockings, which are attached to the panties she’s wearing. Her feet are slightly uncomfortable in the extra high heels she is wearing.

She has black leather gloves on which cover half of her knuckles and she has a whip to complete her outfit, although her whip is more of a prop to show off rather than a prop she uses. Yet the idea of whipping Miss Danvers makes her clit throb. She is aching to have Supergirl’s skin at her disposal, which is a challenge to mark, even with kryptonite she’d think.

There is a series of three knocks on the door, which tells her that her client has arrived. She straightens her back and keeps a firm grip on her whip as Miss Danvers enters. The sight of the blonde looking like a deer caught in headlights makes her want to gather her up in her arms, though she doesn’t.

Kara’s fingers are shaking ever so lightly as she slowly unbuttons her blouse under Miss Luthor’s watchful eyes, precisely as she has been instructed to do. Once each button is undone, she pushes the fabric down her arms, letting her blouse drop to the floor. She unzips her skirt and steps out of it.

Lena’s eyes run up and down Miss Danvers’ body, who is definitely in shape, to say the least. She holds a hand up just as the blonde is about to unclasp her bra.

Kara frowns, though she does drop her hands immediately.

“Come here,” Lena says with a commanding tone, beckoning the blonde with her finger. She is pleased to see her obeying so readily thus far. “Mhmm,” she hums approvingly, walking a circle around her. She lets her whip crack against the floor to let her know who’s in charge. “Continue.”

Kara brings her hands up and unclasps her bra, blushing as she takes it off. She hooks her fingers in the waistband of her panties, pushing them down.

“Good girl,” Lena praises. She can feel the blonde’s shyness radiating off of her. One thing she rarely does with clients is kiss them, though she does not hesitate to step into her personal space and cup the back of her neck, drawing her in. Tasting Supergirl’s lips is partially greed on her part, even though she won’t ever be allowed to tell anyone of this interesting encounter.

Kara whimpers and struggles to keep her hands to herself, but she knows she’s not allowed to touch Miss Luthor unless permission is given. She opens her mouth, welcoming the tongue which was licking her bottom lip with wanton. The pressure of their kiss feels just right.

Lena tosses her whip to the side and uses her free hand to grasp one of the blonde’s, guiding her to place her hand on her hip. She nips at her bottom lip, hard, knowing she can’t break her skin.

Kara is panting by the time Miss Luthor pulls away from the kiss.

“I want you on the bed,” Lena says coolly. “Is that understood?” she asks, deciding she wants to hear the blonde say something.

“Yes mistress,” Kara answers, not wasting a single second to walk over to the bed to do as she is told.

Lena bites her bottom lip when the blonde’s back is turned at her, feeling her stomach bottom out because hearing Supergirl calling her mistress arouses her in a way she hasn’t been aroused before. She glances at her briefcase, though she won’t use the kryptonite dildo yet, considering she is dealing with a virgin. She takes her gloves off with her teeth. 

Kara nervously sucks her lips into her mouth when Miss Luthor climbs onto the bed, watching her with darkened eyes as if she is a prey, about to be devoured by this sexy predator. It’s a good thing her lips are in her mouth, otherwise she would have moaned at the touch of Miss Luthor’s hand rising up her thigh.

Lena brings her hand higher up, cupping the blonde between her legs. “Nice and slow,” she whispers, aiming to relax her. She circles her clit with two fingers, only once, to test her reaction.

Kara closes her eyes, her senses more heightened than ever.

“Look at me,” Lena says with a slight commanding tone. “Good girl,” she appraises when the blonde obeys. “Color?” she asks, keeping her fingers still.

“Green mistress,” Kara answers, keeping her eyes on Miss Luthor this time.

Lena rubs two slow circles around the blonde’s clit, followed by three quick circles. She repeats that a few times, watching with rapt interest how Supergirl bucks her hips up to meet her touch. “No,” she says sternly, stilling her hand. “Do not move.”

Kara whimpers and it’s difficult for her to keep her hips still, but she doesn’t want Miss Luthor to stop, so she obeys.

“Good girl,” Lena whispers, too quiet for humans, though the blonde clearly has no trouble with hearing her. She can see a smile forming on her face at the appraisal, which makes her heart flutter. Getting sentimental wouldn’t be professional, so she concentrates on her task at hand.

“Ohh, hmmphh,” Kara breathes out when Miss Luthor circles her clit faster. There is a pressure building in her stomach, one she has never felt before.

Lena gathers the blonde’s wetness and gently eases one finger inside of her, starting at a slow pace as she thrusts in and out of her. “You are so wet for me,” she husks, pleased to have this effect on her. When she feels her finger moving with ease in slick wet heat, she adds a second digit and gives a first experimental curl of her fingers, which has Supergirl gasping underneath her.

“Oh Rao,” Kara moans, prickled by the intense sensation she feels. It’s as if her nerve endings are on fire and she wants to set that fire ablaze. “Mhmm, yes,” she whimpers.

Lena nearly moans herself upon hearing the blonde making those sounds. Her panties are becoming uncomfortably wet, which rarely happens when she’s with a client. She thrusts her fingers deeper and faster while her thumb teases her clit.

Kara grabs a hold of the sheets when Miss Luthor takes one of her nipples into her mouth. She whimpers when the fingers which had been buried inside of her disappear, though instead she’s quickly rewarded with Miss Luthor grinding on top of her.

Lena pinches the blonde’s nipples and sucks on them. Her panties are effectively soaked by now as her pantie-clad center collides with hers, over and over again. She hasn’t bothered with taking her heels off, feeling sexier when she keeps them on.

Kara’s breathing is somewhat labored as Miss Luthor kisses down her chest. Her eyes nearly bulge out when she looks at how she’s positioning herself between her legs, bringing her mouth closer to her center. She knows she’s not supposed to move, but when Miss Luthor blows lightly over her clit, her hips jerk up involuntarily.

“Tsk, tsk,” Lena says, wiggling her index finger from the left to the right. “If you are going to be naughty I will have to use my whip to punish you, is that clear?”

Kara swallows hard, turned on by the commanding tone in Miss Luthor’s voice. “Yes mistress,” she answers like the good obedient girl she needs to be.

Lena latches her mouth onto her clit, humming to send vibrations coursing through her. She slides two fingers into her warm wet heat while she sucks on her sensitive bundle of nerves. With the way Supergirl is moaning, gasping and cursing to Rao, she knows she won’t last long. This is only the warming up round of course.

“Ohh, Rao, yes,” Kara cries out, arching into Miss Luthor’s touch.

Lena pauses, her mouth no longer on her clit. She stops moving her fingers, looking at the blonde as if daring her to complain about the loss of contact. “Do you want to come?” she asks, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Yes mistress,” Kara answers, having been so close.

“Hmm, I’m not convinced,” Lena replies evenly. “You better convince me.”

Kara’s eyes widen as her mind scrambles for words to say. “I uh… please?” she stutters. “Please mistress?” she tries; searching for what it is Miss Luthor wants to hear her say.

Lena slips her fingers back inside of her, though she doesn’t move them yet. “I’m almost convinced,” she says, needing to hear more. Hearing Supergirl begging her to be fucked is music to her ears.

Kara groans, desperate for a release. “Please, mistress,” she begs. “Please, please, please,” she chants.

Lena licks her lips, almost satisfied, but not quite. “Please what?” she asks, mentally patting her shoulder for not crumbling. Seeing Supergirl about to come undone at her fingertips makes her want to fuck her until she can’t walk properly. She has to fight herself to be patient, to hear her beg even more rather than immediately giving her what she craves.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers. Her breath hitches and her mouth feels a little dry. “Pl-please… please fuck me,” she says, barely getting the curse word past her lips. “Please mistress.”

This time Lena is satisfied. She pumps her fingers at a quick pace and flicks her clit with her tongue, teasing her and tasting her as she screams to her god. Supergirl sure knows how to scream with her strong set of lungs.

“A-ahh!” Kara moans loudly, feeling very close to the edge. “Oh Rao, Miss Luthor!” she cries out, toppling over the edge. She slaps a hand in front of her mouth at the slipup, because she’s expected to say mistress. Either Miss Luthor didn’t hear her, or she has the courtesy to let it slide. She assumes the latter, considering she was literally screaming.

Lena gets up from the bed and walks over to her briefcase, clicking it open to retrieve the kryptonite dildo. Now that she has given Supergirl her first orgasm and gotten her all wet, she might be ready for this, if she doesn’t push it too much.

Kara gulps at the sight of the toy, which is larger than she thought it would be. She wonders if all those inches are supposed to go inside of her. Up until now she already felt the presence of the kryptonite, slightly weakening her. This time it will be different because she will be in direct contact with the toy.

Lena gets back in bed and proudly holds the dildo in her hand. “It has been coated with a protective layer,” she says, to ensure Supergirl it will only weaken her without directly harming her. “I am going to push the tip inside of you and give you a moment to adjust before pushing it deeper,” she explains while she puts her harness on, attaching the vibrating dildo to it.

Kara gasps and sits upright when the tip of the dildo is being pushed inside of her. It’s big and she can feel how it’s stretching her.

“Easy, sweet girl,” Lena whispers, coaxing her to lie down again. She doesn’t push in deeper yet, waiting to see her relax. “Color?” she asks when Supergirl’s chest is no longer heaving.

“Green,” Kara answers, sighing as the dildo moves deeper inside of her, bottoming her out.

“Good girl,” Lena appraises, long having picked up on how she likes that. When the dildo is all the way inside of her, she stops moving. She can hear her groan and whimper, and as a means to distract her, she claims her lips.

Kara brings her hands up to tangle them in Miss Luthor’s hair, thus breaking the rule of not being allowed to touch her, though all she hears is how she’s moaning rather than complaining. She licks eagerly into her mouth, finding that Miss Luthor’s kisses are divine.

Lena pulls back with a growl, biting Supergirl’s bottom lip just hard enough to break her skin and draw some blood. “Naughty,” she whispers, thrusting her hips roughly to remind her she is in charge.

“Oh Rao!” Kara screams, though it’s not out of pain. What she feels right now is a mixture of pleasure and pain, balanced just right. She wants to put her hands all over Miss Luthor, but alas she knows she’s not supposed to. “Can I please…?” she asks a tad reserved, raising her hands.

Lena should say no and should remind her not to talk when she’s not telling her to. She stares into her eyes as she nods, granting her permission to touch her. Never has she ever let a client do that before, though there is a first time for everything. She presses the first button of the remote which belongs to the vibrating dildo, beginning with the first stand, which is a slow buzzing one.

“Mhmm, yes,” Kara moans, biting her lip as Miss Luthor thrusts the dildo inside of her. The buzz is making everything feel extra sensitive, even more so when Miss Luthor switches to the second stand, which makes it buzz harder.

“Do you like how I fill you up?” Lena asks, kissing the shell of her ear. She sucks on her earlobe, waiting for her to answer.

“Yes mistress,” Kara answers, bucking her hips up to meet each thrust halfway. It feels good that she doesn’t have to worry about her strength now that the kryptonite is keeping it within check. “Y-you… make m-me… feel… s-so… good,” she moans.

Lena rocks her hips into Supergirl and pushes the button of the last stand, which makes the dildo vibrate so hard she can’t help but moan in sync with her. “Come for me,” she says, needing her to let go so she can do the same.

“Oh Rao!” Kara cries out, screwing her eyes shut as her walls clench around the dildo. “Yes, Miss Luthor!” she shouts, so, so close. This time she doesn’t even care about the slipup because Miss Luthor doesn’t seem to mind.

Lena gives one final deep thrust, gasping for air as she orgasms, right as the beautiful young woman underneath her comes as well. “Mhmm,” she whispers, not remembering the last time she had such an overpowering orgasm wash over her.

Kara smiles happily and gently pulls Miss Luthor down for a kiss, sighing when she feels her melt into it. “You said dating outside of our contract is against the rules,” she says as her mind goes a hundred miles per second to find a loophole. “But technically our contract was only for one session, meaning there won’t be a contract anymore.”

Lena smirks, hearing where she is going with this. She could punish her for speaking yet again, though this is too good to even think of silencing her.

“Do you maybe want to um… have dinner together sometime?” Kara asks shyly. “I know a place where they have delicious potstickers.”

“Hmm,” Lena replies, narrowing her eyes. “Dinner and dessert,” she whispers, winking. “You are a smart one to think of that loophole,” she says, pecking her lips.

Kara smiles nervously. “Is that a yes?” she asks, hoping this encounter won’t be their last.

“Yes, I will go out with you, Supergirl,” Lena answers, smiling as Kara gasps. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Kara looks down at the dildo, which is still buried inside of her.

Lena follows her gaze and jerks her hips to tease her. “Seeing how this session isn’t over yet,” she muses, trailing her fingertips over Kara’s chest, “how about another round?”

“Yes!” Kara shouts excitedly. “I mean, yes mistress.”

“Good,” Lena whispers, kissing Kara’s jaw. “You may call me Lena when our session ends.”

“Lena,” Kara repeats, testing her name. “I couldn’t resist,” she says, half apologetically.

If Supergirl is about to scream her name at the top of her lungs, Lena won’t mind at all. When several minutes later, Kara is all sweaty and chanting her name, she is pleased she disclosed it.

“Yes, Lena!” Kara screams, wrapping her legs around her. “Round four, please, please, please!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very late here, but I finished it. I hope it wasn't too bad. :)


End file.
